Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~
|producer = |Chronology1 = Petit Best Chronology |Last1 = Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (2000) |Next1 = Petit Best 3 (2002) }}Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~ (プッチベスト2～三・7・10～) is the 2nd best album in the Petit Best series, which are annual compilations released at the end of the year that feature best hits from the artists of Hello! Project during that year, with an occasional remix or new song included. The Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~ was released on December 19, 2001 on the zetima label. It featured 3 tracks previously unreleased on a CD. The eighth track is a remix of Morning Musume's 11th single. The 13th track is a remix of the B-side of Matsuura Aya's fourth single 100 Kai no KISS. The 15th track is a recording of HELLO! Mata Aou ne as performed by the 2001 shuffle units. The individual units had released versions on their singles. This album sold a total of 379,560 copies. The Petit Best 2 DVD was not released until 2004, alongside the DVDs for Petit Best 1, 3, and 5. It features PVs related to the album tracks. Tracklist CD #Chu! Natsu Party - 3nin Matsuri #Summer Reggae! Rainbow - 7nin Matsuri #Dancing! Natsu Matsuri - 10nin Matsuri #Minimoni Telephone! Rin Rin Rin - Minimoni #Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru - Tanpopo #Pittari Shitai X'mas! - Petitmoni #Afurechau...BE IN LOVE - Goto Maki #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Chou Chou Chou cool remix) (超超超cool remix) - Morning Musume #This is Unmei - Melon Kinenbi #Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen - Coconuts Musume #Futari Gurashi - Nakazawa Yuko #Propose - Heike Michiyo #MERRY X'MAS FOR YOU (holly night version) - Matsuura Aya #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! (country version) - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #HELLO! Mata Aou ne (20nin Matsuri version) - 20nin Matsuri Hidden track: "Pokipoki Pocky" (「ポキポキポッキー」) - Morning Musume DVD #Chu! Natsu Party - 3nin Matsuri #Summer Reggae! Rainbow - 7nin Matsuri #Dancing! Natsu Matsuri - 10nin Matsuri #Minimoni Telephone! Rin Rin Rin - Minimoni #Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru - Tanpopo #Pittari Shitai X'mas! - Petitmoni #Afurechau...BE IN LOVE - Goto Maki #Ren'ai Revolution 21 - Morning Musume #This is Unmei - Melon Kinenbi #Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen - Coconuts Musume #Futari Gurashi - Nakazawa Yuko #Propose - Heike Michiyo #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #100kai no KISS - Matsuura Aya Featured Members Album Information ;Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Chou Chou Chou cool remix) *Re-mixed by: REMIX MAN *Guitar: JUMP MAN *Keyboards: WATA-BOO *Turntable: DJ.SABURO *Guitar & Bass: RELIEF⚾MAN ;MERRY X'MAS FOR YOU (holly night version) *Programming: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: Matsuura Aya, Yuichi & Ubu ;HELLO! Mata Aou ne (20nin Matsuri version) *Guitar, Shaker & Programming: Takahashi Yuichi *Guitar & Tambourine: Ubukata Shindo *Guitalele: Hashimoto Shin *Recorder, Pianica & Trumpet: Negishi Masaaki *Recorder: Osawa Hiromichi External Links *Discography **CD: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Petit Best Category:2001 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:2004 DVDs Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:Melon Kinenbi Albums In Category:Gold Certification